Is This My Happly Ever AfterHiei
by Hieisgirl18
Summary: Kotori Saiki is a 15 year old girl with a terrible past & heart breaking experiences that lead to love tragedy and, even murder.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kotori Saiki

Looks: She has mid lengh blue hair and beauitful shiny crstal blue eyes.

age:15

personality: Shes very sweet &, she's someone that people can trust which is pritty sad because of what happened to her in her past. (Me: You'll mind more about that in the story k.) She is really pure like a real angel only she's not one. She will treat you nice even if u hate her & say mean things her she'll just smile & forgive you for it. She's wants to be someone people can depend on & trust with their life. She give anything for her friends to be happy even at te cost of her own life. She wants everyone to have a better life than she ever did so, she won't think twice if it comes to another persoin's happiness.

background: She was a daughter of a fire demon who was also a mad sicentist with a wife who's an wind/water/ice demon master. But, once her mother died of a disease her father thought it was Kotori's fault so, he started to abuse her & shune her in a cell where he would condut experiments on his lad rats. (Me: Remember Chapter Black? He her father was the doctor of all those evil experiments on demons.) She was so scared of her father because this one day he really almost killed her when an experiment went horriably wronge. Only thats when she excaped & ran away before he could even have a chance at killing her. So, she's deen in hidding in the demon world since she was 6. So, she's been living by herself for eight years now which mean she's now 15. She's been on a run most of her life from demons that her father hired to kill her. She started to live with some demons that took her in but, once her heard work that some demons were coming abd distorying villages she would leave she that they wouldn't get hurt if they found out that they took her in or even helped her out since it was fobidden to help her. (Me: You'll find out more in the story like i said.^^ )

Breed: Fire deomon from her fathere's side, and a water/wind/ice demon master from her mother. only she doesn't like to call herself a fire demon because she hates her father & only likes to use her water/wind/and ice powers that she learned from her mother before she died.

Dislikes: her father, and fire.

birthday: june 14th

friends: none so far but, she'll will get some as the story unfolds. Exspecially the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for letting me stay here Miss. Kasumi." I said while smiling at the lady who just took me in a week ago.  
"Oh, now its quit alright dear. Dinners almost ready can you tell me husband to come downstaires to eat?" She said walking into the small sized kitchen. I began to walk up the staires thats dotten to become very familar to me over these past few days. I hope my father has stoped his search for me and that everyone is alright. But, i let that thought out of my mind once I came across this open door where this man was sitting. He would be sitting in this room & make weapons. He's like a black's smith only he made these for demons whichI found out one day when we were visited by some demons asking for their epiutment. I knocked on the door to get the mans attension.  
"I'm sorry to intreupt you in ur work but, Miss. Kasumi told me to let you know that dinners ready." I smiled at the sweet man.  
"Why thank you Kotori I'll be down in a minute. I just want to finish on this last dagger its my last weapon for today." He answered smiling while sharping the blade. "Okay sir." I replied closing the door then walking back down the staires to Miss. Kasumi only on my wayI looked out the window because i heard a sream. There was fire everywhere. Houses on fire the villagers running for their lives while these people in capes walked toward a house & made a fist which as soon as it became a fist turned into flames that he/she useed to hit the house. Then in a few seconds it turned to flames which made my eyes almost pop out my eye sockets buy the shock. that then made me realize what these people wanted only their not people their demons that were hired by ur "father" so, you knew you have to leave as soon as possible. I ran towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry Miss. Kasumi but, i must leave but, thanks to opening up your wonderdful house to me. i'm very sorry to leave like this but, i must." I said and ran back upstaires before she could say a word to me. i rushed into my room & started packing my things into my bag which i've been getting use to doing. So, i knew where everything went. i ran towards that door once again only to find the man standing now. "I'm sorry Mr. Kasumi but, i must leave i can't really explain why but, please may i borrow some weapons please?"I asked still trying to be respectful and once he nodded you thanked him them began to pack a sword that you knew to well as a Katana, then you grabed a cople daggers, a spear & last but, not least a bow & arrow. "Thanks again Mr. Kasumi this means alot to me." I was about to leave when a stronge but, warm hand claped onto my shoulder. "Be careful okay Kotori who knows what those demons would do if they found you." He said before letting go. i looked at him with shock in my eyes because, noone ever found out who i was over the years while i stayed at other peoples houses but, that was the first time someone knew I was the girl of the most hated demon in the demon world. But, then my eyes turned soft again & began to water a bit but, I wiped it away. "thank you so much sir. But, I promise i'll be careful." Abd after that you were gone. AllI knew I could do was keep running & not to stop until i couldn't run no longer. -Mother i'm sorry but, i can't go go back. Dad's not the same as he use to me.- I cried once I thought that remembering the days when i was little & my mother & Father all got along great.

(Flash Back)

"Mommy! I got it see i did it mommy!" A 5 year oldme said. my mother looked at me with her warm smile. "Yes, dear that was perfect. Wonderfully done." "Daddy look I made a ball of water appear in my had like mommy." I smiled towards my father smiled he smiled at her. "Yes, very good Kotori. Now lets try doing some fire attacks that I showed you alright. Show your mom everything I showed you." "Ok. Daddy!" I replied while closing my eyes & once they opened they turned blood red and my hair was black instead of blue like my mother's. Then I made a small fist and punched a tree that broke in half once it since like a ray of fire shot through my fist before it even came in contact with the tree then bursted into flames. "I did it daddy." only once i turned around my eyes& hair was back 2 its normal color blue. only I had no idea that my eyes or hair changed color when i did that only for some reason whenever i used fire powers my eyes & hair always changed color but, when I used my wind,water or ice powers my hair & eyes always stayed the same. But, since my father's eyes were always blood red & his hair was black I started to think that it was so, i looked like daddy so, i thought it was cool to be like daddy. But, i didn't know that it was because, my father did this experiment on me when I was little so that my eyes& hair changed color only while using fire attackes. Which i found out after i was 6 that after my mother died he became to pay lesser & lesser attension to me & be down in his little lab all day doing experiments that I nor mother ever knew about. So, one night i had a bad dream & went to find daddy but, he wasn't in his room. (Me:Her mother was already died thats why her mother's not in this.) So, once I saw daddy I was happy but, that smile turned into an upside down smile real quick once i saw that my father was really doing down there. "Daddy what are you doing to those demons?" he turned to look at me in shock that I went into his lad without him noticing but, it quickly turned to an evil smirk in seconds. "oh, you finally found me out Kotori. I have been doing experiments on them ever since you were born." I looked at him confused because, I didn't know how to react towards all this. "I even did an experiment on you without your mother finding out. Thats why your hair turns black like mine & your eyes become red whenever u use fire attacks because, I did something to your DNA to make you look like me when you use fire attacks. So, you should feel horoned to be the center of one your father's experiments." he said with the most eviliest smirk i've ever seen. "Daddy what do you mean?"I asked my dad close to tears. "Its axactaully likeI said I used you to test out my experiment." he then took a few steps towards me and grabed me. "but. now that you know my little secert i'll have to punish you."I began to cry nonstop that night.

(flash back end)

I was crying just remembering all that. "How could he do this to me? Why?! Why would you use me?" i asked whileI countiued to run until I came across......


End file.
